


【日本語訳】Remember Where the Pieces Fit

by shigure76



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Season 2, Shibari, Top Will Graham, Translation in Japanese, semenawa
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigure76/pseuds/shigure76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal brings up the therapeutic benefits of BDSM, but when Will shows up for his next session with several bundles of coconut jute, he thinks this probably isn't what Hannibal had in mind.<br/>Set during season 2 sometime post Naka-choko and pre Mizumono<br/>Notes:<br/>ハンニバルは、ＢＤＳＭにセラピーの効果があるという話題を持ち出した。しかし次の診察時に棕櫚縄の束を持って訪れたウィルは、恐らくハンニバルはこういうつもりで言ったわけではないのだろうと考えていた。<br/>シーズン2の「Naka-choko」と「Mizumono」の間の出来事です。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【日本語訳】Remember Where the Pieces Fit

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt:  
> Hey! I know you must be getting tons and tons of prompts. But I'll add one more in that growing pile: I'd love to scene set in late s2 (before mizumono, maybe part of Will's "seducting Hannibal"-plan) where boys have BDSM-sex: Will tying Hannibal down, aggressive lovemaking ensues. And bonus points is Hanni snarks to Will about knots and/or other equipment Will is using.  
> ｎ番煎じだとはわかっていますが、どんどん増える作品群の中にもう一つを付け加えることにしました。この作品はシーズン2の後半（「mizumono」の前、もしかしたら、ウィルが建てたハンニバルを「誘惑」する計画の一部かもしれません）二人はＢＤＳＭ中にセックスをしています。ウィルはハンニバルを縛り上げて、結果として乱暴なセックスに行きつきます。見所としては、ハンニがウィルの結び目について、および／または他の道具について辛辣な批評をするところです。
> 
> I don't think Hannibal could really complain about Will's knots--I mean, he is a sailor, but I tried to throw a little snark in there regarding the type of rope :D  
> I see this as a sort of canon divergence because of some of the things said, that if I were allow this to grow out of hand lengthwise, would lead to some different actions and decisions on Will's part.  
> ハンニバルが本当にウィルの縄の扱いについて文句を言うとは思いません。ウィルは船人ですから。でも、ロープの種類についてあえて皮肉めいたコメントをさせています。  
> こういう中身ですから、これは原作沿いの二次創作ではありません。こういう事件が起こったのなら、それは違った行動へとつながり、ウィルの「決断」も違ったものになったと思うからです。
> 
> 訳注：  
> A translation in Jananese of [Remember Where the Pieces Fit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6150133?view_adult=true) by [mokuyoubi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi)  
> こちらはmokuyoubi様の小説「Remember Where the Pieces Fit」の日本語翻訳です。
> 
> 翻訳許可をくださった著者のmokuyoubi様に改めてお礼申し上げます。  
> 一生懸命訳していますが、わかりにくいところなどありましたら、原文と照らし合わせて読んでいただければと思います。

“I wonder,” Will says, more thinking aloud to himself than looking for a response from Hannibal, “if this is what you intended when you were extolling the therapeutic benefits of bondage.”  
「考えてるんだ」と、ウィルは言った。ハンニバルの答えを求めるというより、自分自身の考えを声に出しているに近い。「拘束行為にはセラピーの効果がある、と言った時、あなたが思い描いていたのは、こういうことだったのか？」

Hannibal shifts, muscles straining against the rope twining around his shoulders and arms, pinning his wrists in place high on his back. Will gets distracted by the sight of the thin, braided strands biting into his skin and the raspy sound of it, prickly grain of the coconut jute.  
ハンニバルが身じろぎすると、肩と腕に巻きついたロープが筋肉に食い込む。両手首は背中の高い位置で後ろ手に縛られている。縄目が肌に食い込む光景とざらついた棕櫚縄がぎしぎし軋む音に、ウィルはぼうっとなった。

Will adjusts his newest addition, bisecting Hannibal’s chest just below his pectoral muscles, straightening the double strands so they lay flat, before tucking the end through, lacing it under, and tugging up sharply. Hannibal lets out a grunt as Will brings it over his shoulder and under his bound arms, letting all the frayed, scratchy threads drag unpleasantly on sensitive skin.  
かけたばかりの縄を調整する。胸筋のすぐ下の、胸を横断してまっすぐ伸びたロープはぴっちりと肌に食い込み、端は結び目を通って下方に鋭く引っ張られている。ウィルがその縄を肩をかけて、縛られた腕の下へと引っ張ると、ハンニバルは唸った。ほつれた縄が、敏感な肌にざりざりと擦れたからだ。

When Will walked into his office, only a few short hours ago and pulled several bundles of the rope from his bag, Hannibal had merely studied him for a long moment, the silence as taut as the rope now wound around him, and finally suggested they relocate this session to his home.  
ウィルがハンニバルの診察室に足を踏み入れたのはほんの数時間前だ。ウィルがバッグから縄の束を取り出すと、ハンニバルは長いこと黙りこくってウィルを観察していた。その沈黙は、現在ハンニバルの身体に食い込んでいる縄と同じくらいに張り詰めていた。そして最終的に相手は、今回のセラピーは私の家ですることにしよう、と言ったのである。

Even then, Will thinks Hannibal may have misinterpreted his intentions, but he’s taken it all in stride, never flinching. Not even now. He regards Will evenly. That same detached, clinical calm that has Will teetering over the dangerous edge of reason, all in the name of breaking it.  
そう言った時、ハンニバルは自分の計画を誤解していたのかもしれない、とウィルは思う。しかし、ハンニバルはいつもの調子でひるむことなく受け入れた。今この時もそうだ。落ち着き払った様子でウィルを見つめている。その超然とした冷静な態度は、ウィルが危うい理性の淵を逸脱して、ぶち壊してやりたいと思う代物そのものであった。

Will knows that to Hannibal, the discomfort is easily avoidable. All he need do is retreat into his mind--no doubt what he intended to accomplish with Will when he made the suggestion--but doing so would divide his attention. Will knows also that Hannibal is greedy for even the smallest insight into Will’s mind--so much so that retreating is not a real option.  
わかっている。ハンニバルにとって、不愉快な状態は容易に受け入れられるものだ。精神の内部に逃げ込んでしまえばいいだけなのだから。もっとも、彼がその選択肢を選ぶのはウィルを「完成」させた時だけだろう。精神の内部に入ると注意力が分割される。ハンニバルはウィルの精神を最大限に観察したいと思っているから―――精神世界への逃亡は現実的な選択肢には入っていない。

“It is true that I believe you would benefit from taking on the role of the submissive,” Hannibal says. His breathing is only slightly more laboured than usual. He could easily blame it on the bindings, were Will to point it out.  
「君が服従者を演じることは、セラピーになるだろうと考えていることは事実だ」ハンニバルのの息は平素よりも少しだけ苦しげだった。ウィルがそう指摘したところで、縛られているせいだよ、と彼は言い逃れることができる。

“Whether through rope play, or pain play, or with a scene, surrendering yourself entirely, giving over to, and being overwhelmed by, pure sensation can relieve anxiety and have a profoundly positive effect on one’s mental well-being. Submissives often describe it as leaving one’s mind altogether and entering a sort of subspace.”  
「ロールプレイか、痛みを与えるプレイか、あるいは日常生活のワンシーンを通じてでもいいが、完璧に服従して自分をあけわたして支配される、その純粋な感覚には不安を和らげる効果があり、精神状態の安定に大きく貢献する。時に、服従とは自らの精神を離れて別の空間へ移動することだとも言われている」

“Huh,” Will mutters. He pulls the end of the first rope through the o-ring and knots it off. “Well you let me know when it starts kicking in, Doctor.”  
「へえ」ウィルはそう相槌を打った。Ｏ型のリングに最初の縄を通して、ぎゅっと結ぶ。「じゃあ、その移動とやらが始まったらぜひ教えてくれ。博士」

“That isn’t to say,” Hannibal continues, as if Will hadn’t spoken, “that playing the role of the dominant partner doesn’t also have it’s benefits.”  
「言うまでもないことだが」まるでウィルの台詞が聞こえていないかのように、ハンニバルは先を続けた。「支配者の役割を演じても治療にはならない」

Will places a hand square on Hannibal’s chest and shoves him backwards, taking perverse pleasure in the way he falls gracelessly on the bed, unable to catch himself. “I’m no psychiatrist, but I’d say it’s helping me work through some issues.”  
ウィルはハンニバルの胸に片手を置くと、どんと後ろに突き飛ばし、相手が自分を支えきれずに優雅にヘッドへと倒れる、その光景を見て歪んだ喜びを感じた。「僕は精神科医じゃないが、この行為がいくつかの問題を解決してくれると信じている」

Hannibal looks up at him through his lashes, eyes narrowed dangerously, though his face remains expressionless. “It pleases me to hear that, Will.”  
ハンニバルは長いまつげの下から見上げてきて、眼を剣呑に細めたが、その顔は無表情のままであった。「それを聞いて嬉しいよ、ウィル」

Will hums. He has three more bundles of rope, and an abundance of patience, and Hannibal is still far too collected.  
ウィルはふんと鼻で笑った。彼の手元には三つの縄束と十分な忍耐力と、そしてハンニバルはまだずいぶんと余裕の素振りだ。

“Acting as the Dom requires focus and concentration. One must remain in careful control, lest the scene spin out of control. An experienced Dom can read his submissive's every cue and see to his every need. In this way, you are uniquely qualified for the role.”  
「支配者の役割を演じるには、極度の集中力が必要だ。シチュエーションが逸脱しないように、注意深く自制心を働かせなければいけない。経験豊富な支配者は「ヒント」を決して見逃さず、服従者の要求を完璧に見透かしてみせる。そういう意味では、君ほどその役割に向いている人はいない」

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Will keeps his tone light and playful, as he undoes Hannibal’s slacks and jerks them down. Hannibal lifts his hips to aid in this endeavour, as much as he is able in his position. Beneath, he wears silky black boxers, the material pulled across his groin with the first stirrings of arousal.  
「お世辞を言っても無駄さ」ウィルは声のトーンをからかうような調子に保った。ハンニバルのスラックスのボタンを外してぐいと引きおろす。慣れているかのように、ハンニバルは腰を上げてウィルが脱がすのを助けた。彼はスラックスの下に黒いボクサーパンツを履いていて、その股間は興奮の証で盛り上がっていた。

For now, Will leaves them in place. He drags the flat of his palm up the inside of Hannibal’s leg, his touch rough, catching and pulling on hair and the soft, giving skin of his thigh. He allows himself a moment’s distraction, flattening the heel of his hand over Hannibal’s cock and rolling it back and forth before continuing onward.  
さしあたってそれを無視したウィルは、ハンニバルの脚の内側を撫で上げた。、乱暴な愛撫が陰毛や柔らかい太腿を掴んで引っ張る。少し楽しんでも構わないだろうとの思いから、彼はハンニバルの昂ぶりを手でぐっと押しつぶして前後に動かして、それから先端へと進んでいった。

“I would never dream of attempting to sway you such,” Hannibal says.  
「私は、君にこんなことをさせようだなんて、一度も思わなかったよ」ハンニバルは言った。

“Only because I’m no slave to my ego,” Will shoots back, giving the o-ring a firm tug. It jerks Hannibal’s head back, exposing the line of his throat drawn tight. Before the night is out, Will plans to leave his mark there, as well. He only wishes he could be a fly on the wall when Hannibal explains all these new marks to Alana.  
「僕は自我の奴隷じゃないというだけさ」言い返したウィルはリングをきつく引っ張った。すると、ハンニバルの頭部がぐいっと後ろに反って、ぴんと伸びた喉のラインが露になった。この夜が来るよりも前に、ウィルは自分の痕跡をハンニバルの肌に残すと決めていた。ウィルは壁を這う蝿にでもなって、ハンニバルがこの真新しい跡についてアラーナに言い訳するところを見てやりたい、と感じた。

Hannibal tips his head in thoughtful agreement “No.” He glances between them purposefully, as Will begins to work the second rope, fixing it around Hannibal’s ankle, then says, “Traditionally a washed and treated length of hemp rope is used in the practice of Shibari. It is strong and sturdy, and there is less instance of slippage and rope burn than with other materials.”  
ハンニバルは思慮深い仕草でうなずいた。「そうだね」彼が物言いたげに見つめてくる中、ウィルは二本目のロープをいじり始めた。ハンニバルの足首に縄を巻きつけて固定していると、相手が言った。「本来、緊縛には丁寧に煮鞣した麻縄を使うのが決まりだ。強度が高く丈夫で他の材質に比べて滑る危険が少なく、擦過傷も起こしにくいからだ」

A spark of vicious delight makes Will grin and pull on the rope, testing his knot. “It’s true, the coconut jute doesn’t have much strength, but it more than makes up for that in pure, spiteful meanness.” Will draws the word out, really playing with the sound and shape of it in his mouth, and meets Hannibal’s eye. “Anyway, I don’t plan on suspending you from the ceiling. This time, anyway.”  
邪な喜びがちかりと走り抜け、笑みを浮かべたウィルは、ロープを引っ張って縄目の具合を確かめた。「棕櫚縄は強度の面でいささか劣るのは事実だ。でも、この程度のつまらない遊びに使うには十分だ」ゆっくりと一つ一つの言葉を発音して、自分の口内で形作られる音を弄びながら、ハンニバルと視線を合わせる。「いずれにせよ、あなたを天井から吊るつもりはないからね。今回のところは」

At this, Hannibal arches a brow, as if to question Will’s belief that he will find himself in this position ever again. Somewhere, floating on the edge of Will’s conscious memory, is the faintest wisp of a dream. Of Hannibal bound to a tree, the ropes drawing tighter with every inescapable truth that passes his lips. Will’s hands flex and tighten into fists and he gives a rough jerk.  
これを聞いたハンニバルは、ウィルに対して遺憾の意を表するかのように片眉を上げた。もう一度二人がこの役割分担でプレイする機会があると思っているなんておかしい、というかのように。知覚できうる意識の縁に漂う何処かで、夢の光景が儚くひらめく。木に縛り付けられたハンニバル、彼の唇からこぼれる逃れようのない真実と共に、縄は徐々にきつく食い込んでいく。ウィルの手がスッと動いて、握りこんで乱暴に扱いた。

“And don’t think I didn’t see where you were going with that line of reasoning, Doctor,” Will says. “I’ll remind you that you’re the one trussed up right now, so maybe it isn’t the time for psychoanalysing me.”  
「あなたの理屈がどこに行き着くか、僕がわかっていないとでも思ってるのか？　博士」ウィルが言う。「今、縛られているのはあなたの方だと思い知らせてやるよ。それか今は、僕を分析すべき時ではないのかも」

“Of course,” Hannibal murmurs. His fingers flutter softly, useless in the air, and Will wonders what the gesture means, how he would be using them if he were free. But then Hannibal adds, “This is for you.”  
「もちろんだ」ハンニバルがつぶやく。彼の指が柔らかく動いて、むなしく宙をかく。どういうつもりだろう、とウィルは考えた。もしも両手が自由だったら、ハンニバルはこの指を何に使う。その後。ハンニバルはこう付け加えた。「こうするのは君のためだよ」

It is nothing in Hannibal’s particular tone. Not the slightest hint of condescension. No judgement, no humour lurking in his eyes. All the same, Will is learning to read Hannibal a little more with every passing day. More, he’s learning to understand him. Which is worse. Which is dangerous.  
いかにも彼らしい声色からは何も読み取れない。驕りたかぶる風もなく、ウィルを責める様子もなく、瞳にもふざけた色は見当たらない。しかし、ウィルは日に日にハンニバルの心を読むのが上手くなっている。 そのうえ、彼はハンニバルを理解する方法を学んでいる最中である。彼を理解するとは、いっそう悪く、いっそう危険なことだ。

Will knows when Hannibal is toying with him. What Hannibal doesn’t yet realise is how far he has miscalculated.  
ウィルはハンニバルに弄ばれている自覚があった。ハンニバルは未だ自らの大きな「誤解」に気づいていない。

Moving quick and sure, Will brings the rope over the top Hannibal’s thigh and loops it around, passing from one hand to the other. Hannibal chokes off a sound when Will draws it tight, the rope burning a path over his skin. It pulls his knee up and to the side, leg folded in half, foot tucked up against the curve of his ass. The position leaves him open and exposed in a way that Will is frankly astonished Hannibal has allowed and suddenly, something shifts, hanging thick in the air between them.  
彼は素早く迷いのない手つきで、ハンニバルの太腿に縄をかけて、ぐるりと一周させて、もう片方の手へと渡した。ぎゅっときつく締め上げると、ハンニバルが息苦しげな音を立てる。縄は肌に擦れて、焼けるような痛みを起こす。片脚を曲げてかかとを尻につけたまま、膝をぐいと持ち上げて横向きに開かせる。この格好だと全てが丸見えで、ハンニバルがこんな扱いを受け入れている事実は本当にウィルを驚かせた。そして突然に何かが変わって、濃密な空気が二人の間に垂れ込めた。

Will swallows hard, even as he continues with his pattern, lashing more and more rope down from hip to knee, reinforcing the binding. This, this throb of arousal pulsing deep in Will’s gut, is unexpected. Of course he isn’t blind to the sexual aspect of what he’s doing, and drawing a reaction from Hannibal a large part of the reasoning behind this whole experiment.  
ウィルはごくりと生唾を飲んだ。セオリー通りに続けて腰から膝へと縄をかけて、拘束を強化しているまさにその時に。下腹部の奥底で欲望のうずきがどくり、と鳴る。全く予想外だった。もちろん、この行為に性的な側面があることにはウィルも気づいていたし、ハンニバルから何かの反応を引き出す、というのがこの実験全体の主目的だ。

But this...Will hasn’t allowed himself to dwell on the unavoidably erotic aspect of the game they’ve been playing with one another since his imprisonment. He cannot deny it’s presence, but neither has he looked it head on and now his tendency to avoid confrontation has caught up with him again, leaving him woefully unprepared.  
しかし、これは……ウィルが精神病棟に監禁されてからというもの、二人の間で興じられてきたゲーム。ウィルはこのゲームが持つ避けがたい性的な側面に拘泥することを、己に許しはしなかった。「それ」があること自体は否定できなかった。しかし、正面から向き合おうとはしなかった。面倒事を避ける性格のせいで、情けなくも彼は不意を突かれて追い込まれていた。

Hannibal catches him staring. Will’s desire must play out over his face, as good as the spoken word. Hannibal’s eyelids dip low once, twice, and his lashes rest against his cheek briefly. When he speaks, there is the slightest thread of laborious unease in the timbre of his voice. “Is--is that where this is headed then?”  
ハンニバルの眼がこちらの視線を捕らえる。ウィルの顔には、欲望が満面に表れていたに違いない。ハンニバルは瞼を一回、二回、閉じて、そのまつげを休ませるかのように止めた。しゃべりだしたとき、その声にはぎこちなくて不安げな色が一筋漂っていた。「……どうするつもりだい」

Will sees right through him. “You’re the one who has encouraged me to become intimate with my instincts.”  
ウィルの瞳がまっすぐに相手を射抜く。「あなたは己の本能に忠実であれと僕に言った」

Hannibal wets his lips, the tip of his tongue glistening and Will tracks the movement. “You are so close to realising your potential. I would never stand in the way of that.” His voice grows more strained with every word spoken. Is he at last feeling the effects of his bondage?  
ハンニバルが唾で光る舌先で唇を舐める、ウィルはその舌の動きを眼で追いかけた。「君はあと一歩で自身の秘めたる力に気づくことができる。私は決してその覚醒の邪魔をしたりしない」その声には一つの単語ごとに緊張が張り詰めていく。ようやく彼も緊縛の影響を受け始めたのか？

Chuckling, Will tugs loose the third bundle of rope. “Let’s not pretend this isn’t something you’ve been angling for since the moment we met,” he says. He runs the end back and forth over his pursed lips, considering the picture Hannibal makes before him.  
ウィルはクスクス笑うと、三つ目の縄束をほどいた。「出会った時から、あなたはこうなるように仕向けてきた。だからこうなったんだ。気づいていないふりは止めよう」彼は薄く開いた唇に縄の端を触れさせ、端から端までなぞった。ハンニバルはこれから目の前でどんな光景を展開してくれるのだろうと考えながら。

Nearly naked and at Will’s mercy, he still looks remarkably put together. Even with his skin bulging white around the bands of rope, his cheeks flushed red, growing erection tenting his boxers. “As is often the case with you, expectation pales next to reality,” Hannibal says.  
全裸に近しい格好でウィルの手に落ちているハンニバル、たまらなく魅力的な光景だ。食い込んだ縄で盛り上がった肌は白くとも、頬は朱に染まって、股間は勃起し、ボクサーパンツを押し上げている。「君に限って言えば、しばしば現実が予想を越えるよ」

“Your mistake,” Will says, lacing the rope through the o-ring, and rolling Hannibal onto his back again, “is that you think you could ever learn to anticipate my actions.”  
「あなたの過ちは」ウィルはリングに縄を通すと、ハンニバルをもう一度仰向けに転がした。「僕の行動を予期する方法を見つけられる、だなんて思ったことだな」

“You are an endless source of surprise,” Hannibal tells him, with that sort of naked, hungry adoration that makes Will’s skin crawl. He still hasn’t decided if it’s a pleasant sensation or not. “I can only await the revelation of your design with bated breath.”  
「君といると驚きが尽きないよ」ハンニバルの台詞にこもった飢えたような剥き出しの熱情は、ウィルの肌をぞくりと総毛立たせた。この感覚が快なのか不快なのか、未だに判別できない。「私はね、君の計画が何なのかわかるまで、息をひそめて待っていられるんだ」

Will huffs in laughter. “And what a design you make.” He runs his hand down Hannibal’s unbound leg, keeping his touch light. It is surprisingly enjoyable, the feel of soft, crisp hair against his palm. Watching the way Hannibal’s muscles flex and strain from his touch, against the restraints. “It seems counter-intuitive,” he says, wrapping the rope behind Hannibal’s knee, “but many of the poses aren’t particularly conducive to intercourse.”  
ウィルは笑い声を漏らした。「そして、あなたの計画の結果がわかるまでね」ハンニバルの縛られていない方の脚に手を這わせる。信じられないくらいに素晴らしい。柔らかくて弾力ある肌の感触、愛撫して押し付ける、ハンニバルの筋肉が収縮して張り詰めるその光景。「なぜだろうな」とハンニバルの膝裏へとロープを巻きつけながら、ウィルが言った。「緊縛された体勢の多くは、別段セックスに向いているわけじゃない」

Hannibal inhales sharply. “I suppose it entirely depends on why one is engaging in Semenawa to begin with,” he muses. His expression has softened, eyes warm and inviting, lips parted almost welcomingly. Will wants to sink his hands into the silky-fine hair fanned out over the bed sheets, and kiss those lips swollen.  
ハンニバルは鋭く息を吸った。「おそらく日本における緊縛術の起源と関係があるのだろう」彼は考え込んだ。その表情は柔らかくて、眼は熱を帯びて誘うようで、唇はまるで誘惑するかのごとく開かれている。ベッドシーツに散らばるシルクのように滑らかな髪、自分の手でその髪を乱し、分厚い唇にキスしたいとウィルは感じていた。

How is he to take this? Is Hannibal experiencing some of that so-called rope drunkenness? Or is he putting on a show, knowing what Will hopes to achieve? Will finds himself giving into temptation, running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “You would look exquisite in the suspended poses.”  
彼は今どういう状態なのだろう？　ハンニバルは俗に「縄酔い」と呼ばれる恍惚に陥っているのか？　それともウィルの欲しい物を見透かして「演技」をしているに過ぎないのか。ふと気づくと、ウィルは誘惑に屈して相手の髪を指で梳っていた。「吊られたあなたは、絵画のように美しいだろうな」

Hannibal turns into the touch, nudging his cheek against Will’s hand, encouraging. “Perhaps next time.”  
ハンニバルは愛撫に身を寄せて、もっと、というように頬をウィルの手へと押し付けた。「それは次の時にね」

“You’ve changed your tune awfully quickly,” Will says. He cups his hand against Hannibal’s face, thumb sweeping over the sharp line of his cheekbone.  
「あなたは恐ろしく簡単に態度を変えるな」ウィルはハンニバルの頬を両手で包み込み、頬骨のとがったラインを親指でなぞった。

“I am adaptable,” Hannibal says. “So, it seems, are you. More than you realised, I think.”  
「私は順応性が高いんだ」ハンニバルが言った。「君にも同じことが言えるようだ。おそらく君が自覚している以上に」

“Hmm.” Will leans back suddenly, giving a firm pull at the end of the rope, spreading Hannibal’s legs open wide. “I bet you have all sorts of fun toys in that basement of yours,” he says. He brings the rope through the o-ring again, hoisting Hannibal’s leg higher, and bringing the end back to loop around his ankle. “Places to hang your victims, to drain and store them. Hooks and ropes and pulleys…I can just see you hanging there, too.  
”  
「ふん」ウィルが突然に後ろに身体を離して縄の端をぐいっと引いたので、ハンニバルの脚が大きく開いた。「あなたの地下室には、この手の玩具がさぞたくさん転がってるんだろうな」ウィルは縄をリングに通すと、ハンニバルの脚を高く持ち上げて、縄の端を引いて、足首に巻きつけた。「犠牲者を吊り下げて固定し、入念に血抜きをしてから回収する。鉤とロープと滑車と……次はあなたを吊るしてやろうか？」

Once again, he’s thinking out loud, expecting no confirmation from Hannibal. His lies are by omission, unlike Will’s. That Will doesn’t know, precisely, where his lies begin and the truth ends is inconsequential, at this point.  
彼はまたしても思考を声に出していた。ハンニバルから「許可」が得られるとは思っていなかった。ウィルの嘘とは違い、博士は説明の一部を故意に省くことで相手を騙す。ウィルがわからないのは、彼の嘘がどこで始まり、真実がどこで終わったのかだ。

So when Hannibal draws a breath and says, “It would be the first time a body has been hung there willingly,” Will’s heart leaps into his throat, beating double time. The rope slips in his suddenly slack hand, allowing Hannibal’s leg to fall into a somewhat more natural position.  
ウィルの台詞を受けたハンニバルが深く息を吐いて、こう言った。「わたしの地下室に誰かが喜んで吊られるという初めての機会になりそうだね」ウィルの心臓が喉元まで跳ね上がって、鼓動が早鐘のように打った。突然に汗ばんだ手の中で縄が滑り、ハンニバルの脚が落ちて、もっと自然なポジションとなった。

That won’t do. Will shakes his head, grabs the rope tightly, and pulls it taut again, before tying off the end around Hannibal’s ankle. He rests his hands on the soft skin of Hannibal’s inner thighs, just under the line of his boxer shorts. His thumb catches the leg of the fabric and gives a little tug. “You are showing remarkable trust in me this evening, Doctor Lecter.”  
まずい。ウィルは頭を振って、縄をぐっと握りしめると、また強く引いた。そして端をハンニバルの足首に巻きつけた。ウィルはハンニバルの太腿の内側の柔肌、ちょうどボクサーパンツのラインのすぐ下に触れた。親指が下着の脚部を捕らえ、ぐっと強く引っ張る。「今夜はずいぶんと僕を信じてくれているな、レクター博士」

Hannibal turns his head to the side, regarding him evenly. “Have you not earned it?”  
ハンニバルは澄ましかえったままでこちらを見つめ、頭を横に振った。「これまでも君には十分な信頼を寄せていたつもりだ」

And there goes Will’s heart again, racing ever faster. His stomach roils. It’s absurd to feel guilt over what he plans. He blindly shoves it away, leaning in to loom over Hannibal, bringing their mouths close together. Enough that they brush when Will speaks. “In that case,” he whispers, ignoring the pounding in his head, the sudden light-headedness. He rubs at the line of Hannibal’s cock, coaxing him to full hardness. “Let me fuck you.”  
ウィルの心臓はドクドクと高鳴った。下腹部にずきりと疼きが走る。これからしようとしていることに対して罪悪感を覚えるのは馬鹿げている。彼は罪悪感を闇雲に押しのけると、ハンニバルを覗きこむようにしてのしかかり、唇と唇を近づけた。話すたびに触れ合いそうなほどの距離。「それなら」頭の中でずきずきと鳴る眩暈に似た脈動を無視して、彼はささやいた。ハンニバルのペニスの輪郭を擦って、完全に硬くなるまで可愛がる。「抱かせろ」

Hannibal arches upward, pressing their lips together more firmly. It isn’t quite a kiss. He looks Will right in the eye. “I won’t deny you.”  
ハンニバルは身体を起こして、二人の唇しっかりと触れ合わせた。キスとは言いがたい。彼は眼を開けたまま、まっすぐにウィルを見つめていたのだ。「君の頼みを断ったりはしないよ」

Will groans, eyes falling shut, angles his head to kiss Hannibal properly. Something in him thrills at the way Hannibal surrenders to it, lips soft and full, parting easily for Will’s questing tongue. This is dangerous. More dangerous than displaying Randall. More dangerous than faking Freddie’s death. This isn’t the risk of losing his life or freedom. Here, with Hannibal, he risks losing something far worse.  
ウィルは唸ると、眼をきつく閉じて、頭の角度を変えてハンニバルにしっかりと口づけた。ハンニバルがキスに陥落する様子に、彼の内部で興奮がぞくと走った。その唇は柔らかくて厚く、ウィルの探るような舌を受け入れて簡単に開いていった。危険だ。ランドールの死体を飾ったことよりも、フレディの死を偽装したことよりも。命や自由を奪われるリスクを犯すのとは違った危険。ここに、ハンニバルがいて、ウィルは大切な何かを失いそうになっていた。

Then he draws back, and there’s that magnetic hunger he’s tried so long to resist, and Will realises he’s already falling, headlong, into the abyss. It doesn’t matter if Randall was self defense, or that Freddie is safe and sound under Jack’s watchful eye. None of that is going to save him. He’s already lost.  
それから彼はたじろいだ。長らく抗い続けていた人を狂わせるような渇望、もはやウィルは真っ逆さまにその虚無の中へと落ちていた。ランドールを殺したのが正当防衛だったとしても、フレディはジャックの庇護の下で無事でいるのだとしても意味はない。その事実はウィルの救いになりはしない。彼は既に敗北していた。

There’s a pair of shears lying next to Hannibal on the bed; Will brought it along for the rope. Instead, he hooks one half of the blade through the leg of the boxers, teasing the tip along the skin, leaving an angry red scratch in his wake. He lifts the fabric from skin before slicing neatly through. Hannibal goes still, holding his breath, watching as the silk falls apart with each snip, until it lies in ruins on the bed.  
ハンニバルの横、ベッドの上にあるはさみをウィルは手に取り、縄に沿って動かした。刃の片方を下着の脚部に通して、焦らすように刃先を肌にぐっとおしつけて、その通り道に赤い引っかき傷をつける。皮膚から布地を持ち上げて、滑らかな動きで切り裂かれる。身じろぎせず息を詰めたハンニバルは、はさみが動くたびに切り裂かれたシルクが落ちて、ベッドに残骸となって横たわるのをじっと見守っていた。

Will climbs to his feet, legs shaky beneath him, and goes to the bedside table. In this tidy room, everything neatly in it’s place, he knows just where to find the lube and condoms. Part of him still can’t quite believe this is happening. He’s spent so long fighting against this, refusing to allow himself to see Hannibal as a sexual creature, that being presented with the evidence is startlingly incongruous.  
ベッドから降りたウィルの脚は震えていた。ベッドサイドのテーブルに向かう。この整った部屋の中では、全てのものが整然と配置されているので、どこにローションとコンドームがあるのかがわかる。心の一部は未だにこれが現実とは信じきれずにいた。彼は長いことこの欲望と戦い、ハンニバルの持つ蠱惑的な性的魅力から必死に目をそらそうとしていたのだ。こんな証拠を前にして、全く馬鹿げたことであった。

But there it is, Hannibal’s cock curving long and hard against his stomach, the foreskin pulling back just to expose the leaking head. His puckered hole left exposed in this position, inviting. Will can’t ignore the effect it’s having on him, his erection trapped, painfully hard, in his jeans. He practically breaks the zipper in his haste to strip out of them, shoving down jeans and boxers all at once. They get tangled up with his shoes, and he has to bend to get them off, leaving them in a pile before climbing back between Hannibal’s splayed legs.  
しかし、事は起こってしまった。腹につくくらいに反り返るハンニバルの男根は大きくて硬くて、完全に皮が剥けて先走りの浮いた亀頭が露出していた。この格好では彼の後孔が完全に見えていて、誘っているようだった。ウィルはこの光景に自分が反応していることに気づいた。股間はきついジーンズの中で痛いくらいに勃っていた。開放するために急いでジッパーを下ろして、下着ごと一気にズボンを下ろした。脱いだものが靴に絡まったので、ウィルは屈まざるをえず、靴と服を脱ぎ捨ててベッドに登り、ハンニバルの開いた脚の間に戻った。

Hannibal hisses at the first touch of Will’s lube covered fingers, still cold. It will warm quickly enough. Will quiets him with another kiss, searching blindly with his fingers. He’s never done this, and Hannibal must know it, but he doesn’t protest as Will’s finds what he’s looking for and sinks two fingers inside. Hannibal’s body opens as easily and willingly for Will’s fingers as his mouth for Will’s kiss. He lets out a low, tremulous moan that travels between their joined mouths and sinks into Will’s chest.  
ウィルのローション塗れの指がひやりと触れてきて、ハンニバルは喘いだ。すぐに十分温かくなるであろう。ウィルはもう一度キスをしてハンニバルを黙らせ、何本もの指で探った。ウィルはこんなことをしたのは初めてで、ハンニバルもそれは察しているだろうが、ウィルが求める場所を探り当てて二本の指を挿入した時、相手は抵抗しなかった。その唇が間単にウィルのキスを受け入れたのと同様に、ハンニバルの身体はウィルの指を悦んで受け入れ、すぐさま開いていった。彼の漏らした低く震えるような呻き声は、キスでつながった口を通って、ウィルの喉奥へと沈んでいった。

Will sinks his fingers as deep as he can and drags them back slowly. It’s remarkably arousing, the way Hannibal’s body clenches around him, tight and so fucking hot. Impatient, Will pulls his hand free, pours more lube over his fingers, and sinks three inside this time. Hannibal grunts, biting down on Will’s bottom lip, and he twists, hips lifting as much s he can manage in this position.  
ウィルは出来る限り指を深く中へと沈ませ、またゆっくりと引き抜いた。信じられないくらい興奮した。指を締め付けてくるハンニバルの身体は、きつくて、とても熱い。我慢がきかなくなったウィルは指を抜き取ると、さらなるローションを指にかけて、今度は三本の指を挿入した。ハンニバルが苦しげに呻いて、ウィルの下唇に噛みついてきた。そして身悶えて、この拘束でも可能な範囲で腰を動かした。

“Am I going to hurt you?” Will whispers against his lips. “If I fuck you now?”  
「痛いと思う？」ウィルは彼の唇に囁いた。「今すぐ入れたら」

Hannibal gives the most infinitesimal shake of his head. “Not in any lasting way.”  
ハンニバルはほんのわずかに首を振った。「痛みはそう長くは続かない」

“Good.” Will pulls his fingers out and leans back, grabbing Hannibal by one hand on the hip and one of the length of rope from ankle to back, and rolls him onto his stomach. The position makes his ass rise up in the air, back curved in a long, elegant line, face pressed into the sheets.  
「わかった」ウィルは指を引き抜くと上体を起こして、片手でハンニバルの腰を、もう一方の手で足首から背中に伸びる縄を掴んで、その身体を反転させてうつぶせにした。この格好だと自然と尻を突き出して、背中は長く優雅なカーブを描いて曲がり、顔はシーツに押し付けられることになる。

Will just stares, tearing open the condom and rolling it down his cock, slathering more lube between Hannibal’s asscheeks and using two fingers to push it inside his hole. His cock twitches, impatient, and Hannibal turns to rest his cheek against the bed, looking back at him, expression hot and expectant. Invitation and challenge.  
ウィルはしばらく見つめてから、コンドームの袋を開けて自分のペニスにかぶせ、ハンニバルの尻のあわいにさらにローションをなすりつけて、二本の指を使って奥まで塗り拡げた。下肢が待ちきれないというようにずくんと跳ねて、ハンニバルは頭を動かして頬をベッドにくっつけ、ウィルの方を振り返って、期待を込めた物言いたげな目つきで見つめてきた。

“Fuck,” Will groans, and scoots up on his knees, guiding himself to the place where his fingers breach Hannibal’s body. “Fuck, I--” Can’t believe he’s doing this. Can’t believe Hannibal’s allowing it. Can’t do this, Will don’t do this, don’t--and then his fingers slip free and Will rocks forward smoothly, thrusting inside, and “Oh, fuck, Hannibal.”  
「くそっ」ウィルは唸って、膝立ちで進み、先ほど指で開かせた場所に自身をあてがった。「僕は――」今していることが信じられなかった。信じられない、ハンニバルが受け入れるなんて。こんなことが起こるわけがない。自分がこんなことをするわけがない。ダメだ――指が滑って外れて、身体が前方へと滑らかにかしいで、内部へと飲みこまれていった。「あっ…ハンニバル」

Hannibal makes a strange, strangled sound, and it takes Will a moment to realise he’s used his first name. Giving more and more of himself away, however unintentionally. “Will,” he says, voice raw, “there is no need to be gentle with me.”  
ハンニバルは奇妙な押し殺した音を立てた。一瞬ののち、ウィルはそれが自分の名前だと気が付いた。自分の意志に反して、ウィルは少しずつ少しずつ理性をなくしていった。「ウィル」彼が低い声で言った。「優しくする必要はない」

“Oh,” Will says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the skin of Hannibal’s back, red and irritated from the scratchy jute. He chuckles, and hooks a finger under the restraints around Hannibal’s wrist, uses that for leverage as he rocks deeper. “You don’t have to worry about that.”  
「ああ…」そう言ったウィルは上体を倒して、額をハンニバルの背中に預けた。ざらついた縄のせいでひりついて赤くなった背中。彼は笑い声を立てると、ハンニバルの手首を拘束している縄の下に指をもぐりこませて、そこを支点に使ってさらに大きく抽送した。

Will doubts he could be gentle if he wanted to be right now. Hannibal’s body pulls him in greedily and Will answers in kind. He fucks Hannibal hard, letting all his angry, confused desperation bleed through. He lays himself over Hannibal’s back, the jute scraping against the sensitive skin of his chest and belly, pulling Hannibal’s legs open wide around him.  
たとえ必要があったとしても、優しく抱けるかは怪しいものだとウィルは感じた。ハンニバルの身体は貪婪に誘い込んできて、ウィルは同じくらいの貪欲さで応えた。彼はハンニバルを激しく犯し、全ての怒りが、めちゃくちゃな絶望がほとばしるに任せた。彼はハンニバルの背に抱き着くようにして、胸から腹の敏感な皮膚が縄の線維に擦れるに任せ、ハンニバルの脚を大きく開かせた。

The strain is clear on Hannibal’s face, but he moans in pleasure as Will spears him on his cock. When Will shoves a band beneath him and wraps it around Hannibal’s cock, it’s slick with precum, easing the way. He jerks Hannibal off fast, grip as tight and merciless as the bonds holding him in place, and Hannibal just begs him for more, actually begs voice full of desperate entreaty. The way he shapes Will’s name on a long, low moan, as though gripped by honest need for Will’s cock inside him.  
縄に締め付けられているのはハンニバルの顔つきからも明らかだったが、彼はウィルの欲望で貫かれると悦びの声を漏らした。ウィルが片手を彼の下にやって陰茎を握った。先走りで濡れているから手を動かしやすい。彼を拘束している縄と同じくらいにきつく、容赦なく、彼はハンニバルの昂ぶりを激しく扱いた。ハンニバルはもっと、とただ懇願し、その台詞は真に迫った嘆願の色に満ち満ちていた。低く長く続く快楽の声のまにまにウィルの名前を形造る、その言い方は彼の中を貫くウィルのペニスを純粋な情欲でつかまんとする。

Of course Hannibal always intended for this to happen between them, Will thinks, thrusting deeper and harder savagely. Of course Hannibal always intended for them to become so deeply entwined with one another as to be impossible to separate the individual again. Will rocks deep, grinding his pelvis against Hannibal’s ass, gritting his teeth, already so close to cumming.  
もちろんこいつはハンニバルのいつものやり口だ、と考えながら、ウィルはさらに深く強く乱暴に突いた。ハンニバルはいつも当たり前のように、個人としての境目がなくなるほど二人を深く絡まり合わせる。ウィルは律動を深めて下肢をハンニバルの尻に打ち付けて歯を食いしばり、すでに絶頂が近いことを感じ取っていた。

Will growls, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, dragging his thumb around the head of Hannibal’s cock. He grins, when Hannibal comes, hips leaping into Will’s touch, cock sliding through his fist wetly. Of course, this isn’t how Hannibal imagined it. Will sinks his teeth in the stretch of skin between the ropes over Hannibal’s shoulder and bites down hard enough to break the skin, leaving behind sharp red indentations in the shape of his mouth.  
ウィルは唸りを上げて、手首を上方にひねると、親指をハンニバルの鈴口へ押し付けた。ハンニバルが射精した時、ウィルは唇の端を上げた。その腰はウィルの愛撫にすがって、男根はどろどろと濡れた手のひらへと擦りつけられる。こんなに早く射精してしまうのは、はハンニバルにとって想定外だったに違いない。ハンニバルの肩にかけられたロープのあわいから覗く肌をウィルは歯でひっかき、肌が破れるほどに強く噛みついて、くっきりと赤い歯型を残した。

He doesn’t let up, holding tightly to Hannibal’s cock and wrist, fucking deep, worrying the skin between his teeth until he tastes copper on his tongue. It’s shocking, how something so simple, something he’s never taken any sexual pleasure from, now causes arousal to flare hot and bright down his spine. He rests flush against the swell of Hannibal’s ass and cums, jerking through each pulse.  
彼は抱きついたままで、ハンニバルの中心と手首をきつく握り締めて、深く犯した。こんなに噛み付いて大丈夫だろうかと思っているうちに、舌先に鉄さびの味が伝わってきた。衝撃を感じた。これほど単純な感覚、性的な快感を見出すことなどないだろうと思っていたそれが、どうして今はこんなにも情欲をかきたてて、脊髄に熱く輝く炎を走らせるのか。彼はハンニバルの双丘の奥まで押し付けてぴたりと止まり、射精した。どくどくと脈打つたびに欲望が震える。

Beneath his weight, Hannibal is limp. Finally his muscles no longer pull at the restraints, grown accustomed to the position. Will licks once more over the purpling skin under his mouth before straightening. He pulls free of Hannibal’s body, ties off the condom and tosses it aside, grinning at the thought of dirtying Hannibal’s pristine room.  
体重をかけられたハンニバルはぐったりとしていた。もはやその筋肉は拘束に抵抗する力がなく、この体勢を受け入れ始めていた。ウィルは噛まれて紫色になった皮膚をぺろりともう一度舐めて、それから身を起こした。彼はようやくハンニバルの身体を開放し、コンドームを外すと脇に捨てた。ハンニバルの清潔な部屋を汚してやれる、そう思って口の端を上げた。

Will lies at Hannibal’s side, hand drawing lightly down the row of bindings around his neck and shoulders, the thread leading down to his hands. Will picks up the shears again, uninterested with fumbling with the knots, and begins to snip through them. Whether from experience or from having studied the subject, Hannibal knows to move slowly, letting his muscles relax gradually so they don’t spasm.  
ウィルはハンニバルの隣に寝そべって、手を這わせ、首周りと肩にかかった縄を軽く撫でた。その縄は両手首へと伸びている。結び目と格闘したくはなかったウィルは、再びはさみを手に取って、縄を切り始めた。過去の経験から学んでいたのか、それとも知識が豊富なのか、ハンニバルの動きは緩慢で、じょじょに全身の力を抜いていったので、筋痙攣を起こすことはなかった。

First his hands and arms, free from the elbow down, straightening out at his sides. Then the bonds holding his right knee up and open, and the row of lashes holding his left leg bent in half. As he moves, Will’s attention is once again stolen by his exposed opening, glistening wet from lube, and unthinking, Will pushes two fingers inside him again, coaxing forth a groan.  
まず始めに手と腕、肘の拘束を自由にしてやる。腕はまだ身体の両脇にまっすぐに伸ばされたままで固定されている。それから右脚を開いた格好にしている縄を、左脚を半ば折り曲げた格好にしている幾重もの拘束をそれぞれ解いた。作業で移動したウィルは、またしてもむき出しの秘部に眼を奪われてしまった。ローションでべとべとに濡れたそこ。考えるよりも先に、ウィルは再び二本の指を挿入して、愛撫で相手に声を上げさせた。

Hannibal’s presses his face into the bedspread and he shoves his hips back, taking Will’s fingers deep. Will feels blindly, probing until he feels a difference in texture that makes Hannibal’s body tense and then loosen again. He sits up, wiping his hand on the sheets, and turns Hannibal onto his back again; Will wants to be able to see his face.  
ハンニバルはベッドカバーに顔を埋めて、腰を後ろへと突き出し、ウィルの指をさらに隧道の奥まで飲み込ませた。のぼせ上がったウィルは奥へと指をもぐらせた。ハンニバルの体が一瞬こわばって、再びすっと力が抜けていく、その感覚に違いが感じられるまで続けた。ベッドに座った彼は手をシーツで拭き、ハンニバルを再び仰向けに転がした。顔が見たかったからだ。

Will surges up to claim Hannibal’s mouth again, slicking his tongue along Hannibal’s. He shoves his fingers back in roughly, finding that place again, making Hannibal squirm against the bonds still holding his arms tightly to his sides and breathe Will’s name.  
ウィルはハンニバルの唇にまた襲い掛かって、舌を相手のそれに絡ませた。乱暴に下方をまさぐって秘部を探し当てる。両腕が身体の脇にまだ拘束された状態のハンニバルは、愛撫に身をよじり、吐息混じりにウィルの名を呼んだ。

“I’m going to take you apart,” Will growls.  
「めちゃくちゃにしてやる」ウィルが脅すような声で告げた。

Hannibal smiles, and Will can feel the sharp edge of it against his lips. “I can’t wait,” he says.  
ハンニバルは微笑んだ。ウィルは自らの唇で、その笑みの鋭さを感じることができた。「楽しみで待ちきれないよ」


End file.
